monsunofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyler Suno
Skyler Suno is the older cousin of Chase Suno and has lived with her uncle and younger cousin since she was about 10-years-old since her father and mother died in a lab explosion. Skyler has natural two toned: cherry red and sweet ruby hair that she get's from her father and bright blue eyes. Character History Just like her uncle, Skyler's parents were scientist for S.T.O.R.M, but one day they got killed in a lab explosion while Skyler was at the lab with her older brother Jacob Draco Suno who also died and 15-years-old. She survived the explosion but ended up losing her voice. Being 10 at the time, Skyler moved in with her uncle, cousin and aunt but had trouble communicating with them. Skyler is very protective of Chase, Jinja and Bren as they look for Dr. Suno. Skyler's Monsuno is Backslash one of Dr. Emmanuel Klipse's Monsunos till he turned on his old master by taking his core and dropping it at Skyler's feet during a battle with Lock and Chase. Skyler is 17-years-old now, a few years older then Chase. Her boyfriend is Ren, a former S.T.O.R.M rookie and Commander Trey's nephew, who joined them a few days after Bren got Quickforce. Monsuno *Backslash *Fire Plug *Nightcore *Drago (ment to be for her brother Jacob) Appearance Skyler, being apart of Core-Tech, is useally wearing a blue jacket on top of a red and black t-shirt. She wears dark blue and black pants with red and black sneakers. She also has two stock clips to hold her four cores. Skyler has natural two toned: cherry red and sweet ruby hair and bright blue eyes. Quotes "Backslash! Backslash! Backslash!!" -Skyler getting her voice back "Chase! Let me and Backslash take care of this." -Skyler about to take on Dr. Klipse "My aunt loved you Mr. Ace, she still does." -Skyler to Jon Ace about her aunt Cynthia, (wrote it in the dirt. Didn't have her voice back yet) "Backslash! Go launch!!" -Skyler launching Backslash "Fire Plug! Launch!!" -Skyler launching Fire Plug "Nightcore! Launch!!" -Skyler launching Nightcore "Aw krag..." -Skyler about anything "Ren.. Calm down, I'm okay. Honestly" -Skyler to Ren Relationships Jacob Suno: Skyler's deceassed older brother. It's unknow how well their relationship was becasue he died before the events of the series, but it is hinted that they were practically best friends. Chase Suno: Skyler's younger cousin, or more or a younger brother. The two have a great relationship since Skyler has been living with him since she was 10-years-old. Ren: Skyler's boyfriend, who's also Commander Trey's nephew. The two meet when Skyler still didn't have her voice back and she had pinned him down with FirePlug. Cynthia Suno: Skyler's aunt, and more or less mother-figure. Skyler and Cynthia have a strong bond ever since Skyler's parents and elder brother died. Gallery Zura_the_black_and_blue_dragon_by_Kyuubi0017.jpg|Drago Anime-Animals-anime-animal-7099274-.jpg|Nightcore Pyrus_Griffon_Bakugan.png|Fireplug Char backslash.png|Backslash 2012-10-14_21-21-59--98_193_87_74--_DollDivine_Candyland.jpg|Skyler Suno (close enough) 343.jpg|Chase Suno, Skyler's younger cousin girl1-2.jpg|Cynthia Suno, Skyler and Chase's aunt headphones brunettes jeans original animals fruits fantasy art short hair hug sitting male boys clos_www.wall321.com_60.jpg|Ren, Skyler's boyfriend, with his Monsuno Hurricane Gale AnimeGuy5.jpg|Jacob Suno, Skyler's deceased older brother Jeredy_Suno.png|Jeredy Suno, Skyler's uncle Category:Fanfic Character Category:Team Core-Tech Category:Team Core-Tech Member Category:Multiple Monsunos Category:Mute Character